


"Live" Birth

by softnsquishable



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, roger taylor mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Roger goes into labor immediately after exiting the Live Aid stage, and things escalate quickly.





	"Live" Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I sent in an ask to the bohemian-rhapsody-slash blog and I just couldn't help myself from turning it into a whole fic! I hope they and everyone else enjoys!

“We did it! Haha!”

Brian accepted the hugs and hi fives from Freddie and John, as well as some other backstage personnel. They did it. Queen was definitely back. 

Brian, as well as everyone else, had incredible reservations about performing that day. Not only were Queen no longer at the height of their popularity, but they weren’t even playing to a Queen audience. All the acts were announced, and tickets were sold, not to mention the whole thing was live broadcast all over the goddamn planet. To return on a performance like that was a bit unheard of. 

So, of course, Queen were the ones to do it, and emerge victorious. Brian was sure they’d never played a better show, from the quality of the performance to the audience reaction. The entire stadium was stomping and clapping along, singing at the top of their voices and miming Radio GaGa perfectly. Brian felt alive, like things were going right again, like Queen was coming back. 

“Right, now we better get to a sofa and get your feet up, right Rog?....Rog?”

Brian looked around, confused. He’d been right there a second ago, hadn’t he? They’d taken their bow together, walked offstage together...and then he’d taken his arm away. Brian shook his head. Had Roger shuffled off to the toilet or something?

“Oh dear...Roger, darling, are you alright?” he heard Freddie say.

Brian looked up in the direction that Freddie seemed to be speaking to. What he saw wasn’t exactly reassuring. Roger was just inside the curtains, unable to make in any further from the pain gripping him. Roger was leaning on a few stacked amplifiers, hands running over his large stomach as his face grimaced in pain behind his large black sunglasses. The baby must be giving him trouble again. 

“I’m….I’m not quite sure,” Roger admitted, hissing a bit at a sharp pain through his spine and stomach. “Oh God...this doesn’t feel right.”

“We need to get you off your feet,” Brian said quickly, walking over and putting his arm around Roger. “Come on, there’s a couch over here.”

Roger leaned on Brian heavily, one hand moving to rest on top of the guitarist’s on his waist. He walked in short, slow steps, while Freddie made sure the sofa was clear, shooing away a few casual smokers. Roger was carefully placed on the couch, softly groaning at the ache in his low back, as well as the increasing pressure on his hips and pelvis. This seemed off to him. 

“Do you need anything, Rog?” Brian caressed Roger’s cheek softly, noting the rosiness and the sweat. It was typical post show, he supposed...but maybe a show had been too much for his heavily-pregnant lover. Brian didn’t think something could have happened to Roger, but he certainly didn’t seem to be doing well.

“I dunno...it just hurts.” Roger made a soft sound, followed by a sharp inhale. “I’m not sure what’s happening, I’ve not felt anything like this yet.” 

“Just try and relax, and we’ll go home soon,” Brian promised, taking his hand. “I’ll have John or Freddie find us Miami, and he’ll find us a car. We’ll get you home and...and...oh, Roger…”

Roger had gone pale, and Brian quickly realized it was because of the liquid soaking his pants. Brian’s eyes widened and he had to take a few deep breaths himself, trying not to panic. Five minutes after playing their hearts out to the world, Brian and Roger were about to be parents. 

“How are we doing over here?” Freddie walked over, towel on his shoulders and drink in his hand. “I was just with...oh dear God.”

“Yeah…” Brian nodded and looked to Roger. “We’ve got a bit of a situation, don’t we?”

“That’s an understatement,” Jim agreed, who was standing close to Freddie. “Do we need to call a hospital?”

“Yes, yes, and we’ll get some medics over here right away.” Freddie shook his head, handing a drink to whoever walked by next. “You just get as comfortable as you can there, dear, keep breathing and all that stuff.”

“Will do,” Roger whispered, closing his eyes and Brian pulled him gently closer, arm around his shoulders. 

Freddie rushed off, calling loudly for medics and a phone. By this point, people around were starting to notice, crew and performers alike. John joined their immediate company meanwhile, trying to comfort Roger along with Brian now. Roger was feeling progressively worse, and by the time a few paramedics were checking on him, he was already starting to dilate. 

“It seems you’re already about five centimeters progressed, Mr. Taylor,” one of the medics said, taking off the used glove. “You won’t be ready to deliver for a while, but you’ve already made quite a bit of progress.”

“Well...that’s good I s’pose.” Roger looked at Brian, managing a little smile. “I guess we’ll have them out sooner than later.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t be surprised if you were ready to push when we arrive to the maternity ward,” Brian agreed, giving his head a kiss. 

“Uh...about that whole hospital thing…” John wandered over, hands in pockets. “I’ve just been talking with Jim and he was on the phone. So...not only is the traffic insanely backed up about now, but the crowds in and around the stadium, al the vehicles and chaos going on...they don’t see an ambulance getting here. Not anytime soon.”

“We could take our own car,” Freddie offered. “I could drive.”

“Same traffic problem,” Brian reasoned. “And you’ve not got any sirens, mate, it’d be worse if he started pushing in the car.”

“You...are you saying that we’re having the baby /here/?” Roger said slowly, looking around at the others.

“I think it is really the safest option, dear.” Brian rubbed his arm softly. “You’re at least safe here, and you have medical help.”

“We’ll ready everything at once.” Freddie clapped his hands together once. “We’ll need a private corner somewhere, where we can put up a curtain or a sheet, then lots of pillows and blankets, and towels and things to clean the little darling up with.”

“Deacs...our diaper bag is in our car.” Roger looked up at him. “Could you-?”

“I’ll grab the keys and be on my way,” John promised, before hurrying off. 

“Wonderful.” Brian looked back at Roger, who still seemed quite distressed by it all. “It’ll be okay, darling. We’re gonna make this work.”

“What if something goes wrong?” Roger looked up at Brian. “I-I was all set for the hospital, the epidural and all, and if something’s not right with the baby, I...I just…”

“I promise you everything will be just fine,” Brian soothed, kissing his cheek. “I just need you to be strong for me, like you have been for nine months already. I’ll be right by your side, the whole time, with Fred and John and everyone.”

“...right.” Roger nodded, looking down at the bump and biting his lip. “Let’s have a baby then.”

They settled in a room that would probably be a dressing room in other circumstances. A space was set up for Roger, utilizing cushions and pillows collected from all over the venue, as well as blankets, rolled and tucked into various places to keep the drummer in the right position. The baby bag was retrieved, diapers and little outfits at the ready, as well as a blanket Roger and Brian had picked out together, just for their little one. It was only a matter of time now; Roger was counting the minutes.

Brian, faithful to his word, didn’t leave Roger’s side once. He held tight to Roger’s hand (and Roger held back tighter) through the ups and downs. Roger might’ve been a sweating, cursing, sometimes crying mess, but he was still beautiful to Brian, and what he was doing was even more beautiful, so Brian couldn’t have been prouder. 

When the time came to deliver, the sun had set. The entirety of the people behind the scenes were now aware of what was going on, and almost all of the performers too. As if the event wasn’t big enough already, there was going to be a baby born backstage? Incredible. 

“It’s time for the big finale, darlings.” Freddie watched the medics don fresh gloves, towels and other necessities on standby. “You’re about to have your own little miracle, right here today.”

“I’m…I’m not sure I’m ready,” Roger rasped, head on Brian’s chest. “Brian, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Don’t talk nonsense, Roger, you absolutely can.” Brian pressed his lips to Roger’s beaded forehead, gently running his fingers up and down Roger’s bicep. “You’ve already come so far. Just a few more minutes and you’ll have beat this, you’ll have our baby safe in your arms. You just have to tough it out, just a little bit more, and I know you’ve got it in you, love.”

“As soon as you feel the contraction, Mr. Taylor, you need to push,” the medic instructed. 

“You got this, Roggie,” John encouraged, holding his other hand while Freddie rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. “We’re all right here for you.”

“Mr. Taylor, now!”

Roger started to push, unable to restrain himself from crying out in pain. The tearing and burning feeling, the incredible pressure was something that he couldn’t begin to describe. Tears filled his eyes involuntarily, and Roger was gasping for breath in the counts between his pushes. Roger honestly didn’t even know how he had the energy to push at this point, especially after the first few, and he was almost running out of steam.

“I can’t...I can’t anymore, Bri,” Roger whimpered, broken sounds like breathless sobs escaping him. “Please...please make it stop, Brian-”

“You’re almost there, Rog!” Brian encouraged, dabbing sweat from Roger’s face with a small towel. “Just a few more pushes, and they’ll be out.”

“Yes, we can see the head,” the medic added, starting to clean gently. “Just get the shoulders out, Mr. Taylor, and you’ll be all set.”

Roger took a few deep gasps before pushing again, with all the strength he had left. Another wail of pain escaped him and he was shaking, lightly trembling with the effort in Brian’s arms. Roger wasn’t sure how he did, or how long it took, but he kept at it, until finally...finally....

“It’s a girl!”

Roger leaned back into Brian, panting and blinking his eyes to clear his vision as the little girl’s cries overtook the congratulations and excited chatter of the others. Brian was crying softly, unable to take his eyes off the little darling as she was delicately cleaned off, cord cut and set carefully in a blanket. The little one was given a diaper and a small hat, but other than than left natural, and set on Roger’s chest (his shirt had been opened up a good while back, so it was a sweet skin-to-skin touch). 

Roger’s hands slipped around the baby, one gently supporting the baby’s head, the other cradling her bottom. Roger broke out into a big smile, shedding silent tears himself, but they couldn’t be full of more joy. His heart was singing, and even the baby’s soft whimpers were just music to his ears. 

“God, look at her, Roger,” Brian blubbered softly, wiping his eyes and gazing down at the little head of hair pressed against Roger. “She’s beautiful, she-she’s gorgeous, more lovely than I’d ever imagined.” 

“I know...our little girl.” Roger shifted her just slightly, giving everything a better view as she stayed close to his heart. “She’s just perfect, from her little ringlets to her tiny, tiny toes.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, dears,” Freddie mused, moving closer now that the medics had tidied up and left them their privacy. “You did absolutely fabulous, Roger. Couldn’t have made her better myself.”

“Oh fuck off,” Roger chuckled airily, shaking his head and patting his daughter’s back gently. “She happens to be, uh...Taylor-May’d (tailor made) as it is.”

“Gah, that was even worse than Freddie’s joke,” John groaned softly.

The silence was interrupted by a little squeak from the baby, and all of them laughed softly again. 

“Not getting enough attention, were we?” Roger cooed, rubbing her back softly and giving her the slightest bounce. “Don’t worry. Mama’s got you now.”

 

“Yeah, and Papa, and John and Freddie too,” Brian added sweetly, taking the baby’s foot to rub gently with his thumb. 

“We always will,” Freddie chimed in. “You’re in Queen, now, darling, and I’m afraid you’re stuck with us.”

“Yes, and if mummy and daddy say no, you can always come to Uncle Freddie and Uncle John, because we’ll never say no,” John finished with a wink. 

“Aaaaand now we can’t leave her alone with you,” Brian declared, shaking his head through another big smile. 

“Don’t worry, Brimi.” Roger smiled up at them sweetly. “I’m sure after a few sleepless months with her, they’ll learn to behave like grownups, won’t they?”

Freddie and John exchanged a look of realization, while Roger smiled on, looking back at the baby. She was falling asleep now, and her precious little features were making him melt. He couldn’t believe that he and Brian had made something so perfect. 

“She needs a name, though, doesn’t she?” Roger mentioned quietly, tucking her blanket gently.

“Yes, indeed...something as perfect as she is.” Brian kept his arm around Roger, fingers grazing up and down Roger’s arm again. “You have any ideas?”

“Well...in the spirit of your interests, I was thinking maybe...Cassiopeia.” Roger looked up at him. “We could call her Cassie for short.”

“I love it.” Brian grinned and nodded along, “Cassie...now she needs a middle name. How about...Lynn?”

“Cassie Lynn Taylor-May,” Roger repeated out loud, unable to stop smiling. “It sound perfect, dear, just as perfect as she is.”

“Then that’s what I’ll write on the certificate.” 

Brian gave Roger a peck on the lips, then gave a little kiss to Cassie’s head. That particular moment was captured by a photographer, as well as a few other shots, requested by Brian for their own family albums. Of course, the original shot was preserved and printed, and it was on headlines almost sooner than it was on the news. But Roger hardly cared, neither did Brian, or the others for that matter.

Because July 13th, 1985 would be historical...perhaps the best day of their entire careers.


End file.
